The present disclosure relates to seats for use by juveniles in vehicles, and, particularly, to seats having headrests that can be moved up and down relative to a seat back to assume a selected raised or lowered position. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a juvenile vehicle seat including a headrest-position adjustment mechanism.